Sora Visitae
Personality Essentially, a lovable idiot and eternal optimist, Sora can see the brightest side of even the darkest situations and very rarely gives into fears or uncertainties. He has a very 'never say die' attitude. On the rare occasion that he does become brooding or depressed, it's usually very mild and doesn't take long before he's bounced back to his normal, friendly and energetic self. Being an only child is probably what gives him his certain charismatic nature. He has a little bit of oldest, youngest and middle-child all wrapped up into one. Leadership qualities come naturally to him, though he's happy enough to let someone else be in charge for a while. His competitive side, too, comes out whenever there's a game or a race, but he would never think of cheating or doing something mean just to win. Fairness and making sure everyone is having fun is the thing that's most important to him. With friends, he is a very supportive and self-sacrificing. He'll stick by them to the very end if need be, without hardly batting an eye in the face of danger. And he'll defend those that he thinks need protecting with no consideration towards the cost to himself. Sora is also good when it comes to accepting responsibility, whether it's good or bad. He's truly a rare, 'pure-hearted' individual. History Born on one of the sparsely populated, small islands to the west of Erealia, Sora spent most of his childhood playing with the few other children who lived nearby, or lazing the days away at home under the exasperated watch of his mother. He has very little to no memory of his real father, who died in an accident when Sora was only three, but he knows from stories told to him by his mother that he was employed in a small mining group on the island, which had a modestly sized mana crystal vein. One of his most cherished keepsakes is a small, unusually dark red mana crystal that once belonged to the older man, which Sora keeps inside of a good luck charm given to him as a present. Times were tough for a while as his mother tried to recover from the loss of her husband, and take care of her very young son, but the community pulled together and helped them where they could. At age six, Sora attended the small 'class room' (really just a converted room in one of the settler's house) with about two dozen other children ranging in age from six to fifteen. His teacher was delighted to see that he made friends quickly, though his attention span needed some work. Eventually, his mother remarried shortly after Sora's twelfth birthday. Initially, Sora was upset about this, but he eventually warmed up to his new step-father and the two reside on good terms. Life would would have continued to trod along peacefully like this, if not for the 'event' that changed everything. One night, a fierce storm rose up over the island that felt unlike any other Sora had ever experienced. He woke from his sleep late into the night by the crash of thunder and flashes of bright white lightning outside his window. When getting any further sleep seemed hopeless, Sora got up to watch the storm and the swirling, dark clouds. When he did, he got the shock of a lifetime. The darkness outside seemed as if it was actually moving. After grabbing his wooden sword for protection, Sora snuck outside to investigate. Sora became convinced that there was something strange going on after stepping out into the tempest. Strange noises and movement led him further and further away from his home, until he felt sure he was chasing someone or something through the dark with only the occasional flash of lightning for illumination. But after what seemed like hours, as the rain and wind pelted and buffeted him around, he became disoriented. The rest is very blurry in Sora's memory. He remembers falling over the edge of the island and the moment of panic in which he realized what had happened as he dropped through open air and into the swirling mists. He knows he shouldn't have survived, but a day later he awoke in Licere, with no memory of what had happened next. Questioning the owner of the inn he'd wound up at got him nowhere, and upon further investigation he found that no airships were willing to take him back to his island home. The mist had risen up, and swallowed the area whole. It seemed as if Sora's island had literally vanished off the map. A week later, Sora caught a ride on board a trading vessel from Licere to Trewe, and from there to Shashta. Realizing that he couldn't keep begging for passage while he looked for clues and that he needed some sort of stable income, his attention turned towards the Winding Way and it's crew. Relationships Active Characters: Roxas Orior - Sora's co-worker and friend, though the latter is hard to tell at times. The two often butt heads over various issues: Sora thinks Roxas is too serious and condescending and Roxas tends to label Sora as a lazy bum who doesn't do his job. Despite these differences, the two share a fair amount in common, and Sora is determined to make Roxas open up more and enjoy life, even if he has to constantly pester him into it. Monkey D. Luffy - Sora initially met Luffy over the network, and their friendship was forged instantaneously. They get up to all sorts of hijinks together (such as sky whale fishing), much to the bane of other crew members (see: Roxas and Neku). Riku Tenebrae - Their relationship is currently the most complicated of them all. Sora and Riku have known each other from childhood, but an incident turned them into rivals-slash-enemies instead of friends. But since arriving on the ship, they've begun to put their differences aside and have developed a tentative friendship with each other (though Riku's asinine attitude still annoys and confuses Sora). Riku is also the only other person that escaped their home island before it disappeared off the face of Reial. Rikku Dalabane - Officially: the first person Sora met on the Way. Sora views Rikku mostly as an older, nagging sister (who has nicknamed him 'Tater', much to his chagrin), but he secretly admires her for her resilience and determination. Plus, she's kind of a tomboy, which is always cool. Naminè Blanc - Coming Soon Milk Palmier - Coming Soon Ichigo Kurosaki - Coming Soon Hayner Barton - Coming Soon Inactive/Dropped Characters: Selphie Tilmit - They met at Candy Mountain, and Selphie called him a 'cutie-pie'. Sora knows next to nothing about her, but that alone has caused him to form a slight, puppy-ish crush on her. Admittedly, she's way to old for him, and the feelings will probably develop no further than a surface infatuation. But hey, a guy can always dream, can't he? Sakuraba Neku - NEKU'S NAME IS MUD >:[ Or at least it is, currently. More of an acquaintance than an actual friend, Sora doesn't know much about Neku other than the fact that he's even more apathetic than Roxas. The two recently got into an argument over the network, which has colored Sora's opinion of him. Logs Quotes/Trivia Quotes Trivia Sora's favorite color is red. His last name translates roughly to 'the light of dawn'. He wears briefs, but has one pair of boxers which he usually sleeps in. All of which are brightly colored and/or patterned. He takes an unusual number of naps during the day. He also talks in his sleep. He once played the part of a pineapple in a first-grade school production entitled 'Know Your Fruits and Vegetables'. The hair is natural. No extensive styling required. He currently measures about 5'4 in height, after a recent growth spurt